User talk:Heatedpete/Archive 6
- 20:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: IKR? What an asshole. Yuri(Leave a message!) 21:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Profile background images If I were to do that for my own profile, would I need to crop the pictures to fit the sidebars? Alright, thanks. Those images look really awesome btw :) Destruction 3.0 I think we should rename the 2.0 article to simply "Destruction", and describe Destruction 1.0, 2.0 and 3.0. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:29, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Article request Make an article on Widgets in BF Heroes. I have no idea what they are, and I think it deserves an article. Can you do it? If not you, another BFH player? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:21, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hmmm, ok then, write it this way. Just answer "What are widgets in Battlefield Heroes?", and we can work on it from there. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 13:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Dawn of war 2. Do you play retribution? Particularly last stand and if so what hero do you use. Death to the false emperor! 18:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hehe yeah i like the idea of playing as a big bulky tank unit but i prefer to play as a sorcerer. All of the dawn of war 2s are awesome and their singleplayers are very good especially vanilla but i use retribution for multiplayer and last stand. Doppelganger is so good as at round 4 we fight a space marine commander and if i use it on him its like we have 4 heroes and funny thing that happent yesterday, At round 16 we fight a clone of our selfs and i thought it would be a great idea to use the doppelganger on the sorcerer and he used it on other hero which was awesome. But i play all the heroes time to time. Death to the false emperor! 06:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah!!! Yesterday i was playing it and there was this level 1 captain with just armor bolt pistol and chainsword equiped no accesories and i was a hive tyrant with another hive tyrant and we made it to round 20!! Sadly we were unable to win it but round 20 with a guy that didnt do anything is pretty good. Death to the false emperor! 12:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Unasigned post. Ohh didnt know you were suppost to sign on that since well why don´t you look at you´re section to find out. Death to the false emperor! 21:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmm i thought only few of them had to be licensed but yeah i see what you are saying none really did a great job and really deserver user of the month but its mainly because everything has been covered. All of the edits are like VERY minor and barely noticeable and just accurating that was already there. Death to the false emperor! 21:42, May 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Very difficult choice. Does your friend like planes or tanks more? Because I've gotta say, they both really appeal to me. If I could actually see the models, it'd be easier... Btw, today, a friend of mine got me my first WH40K figurine. A T'au Pathfinder and Drone. I started painting it, looks cool. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, well if he already has plenty, then the F-15 & P-51 is good. :As for WH40K, well Jesus, 100 guardsmen?!?!? It took me over an hour to get my Pathfinder halfway done, and with simple black, red and white pieces. All I,ve got to say is... good luck XD Here's my pathfinder so far (along with my friend's Imperial Guard Sergeant, also not finished). SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:57, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, but that's the easy part. All the details (especially with that cookie camo) must take forever. ::About the Dambusters reconstruction, where the hell did they get the money to do that?! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:32, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Just wondering, do you actually play the game, or do you just collect the figurines and models? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:56, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if i´m interrupting but the tabletop games are a lot of fun. Except when you fail on all armor saves... Death to the false emperor! 14:08, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :I always get that when I play as my Chaos Marine army. It's my school club's curse, that Chaos armies always suffer. Take this for an example. Both a 10-man Space Marine squad and a 10-man Chaos Marine squad (under my control) were shot at by 50 rapid firing lasguns (100 shots between them all!) from a combined Guardsman squad in two consecutive turns. I take equal number of wounds (10 for each squad), SM squad loses 4 guys, Chaos squad loses all 10 wounded models. And that's with a 3+ Sv. Plucky little squishy things. I then got my rightful revenge by charging my Chaos Coven Apocalypse formation into that squad. 5 Lords with Bloodfeeder daemon weapons, hitting at max 17 attacks with power weapon rules on a charge. They got, to be frank, mashed onto little tiny pieces without hitting back. - 15:43, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah,i often get good but often bad but new always good or always bad so.. meh? Anyways you´re quite lucky to have so many players around you. For me its usualy paint and collect and play during tournements and stuff as it happents not much and is far away as i lived in a very small town. But collecting CSM and eldar is fun and painting them is a month worth of hobby ;) Death to the false emperor! 16:19, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Uh, I never did "drag" him into an unnecessary fight. Yuri(Leave a message!) 18:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) 10,000 Never celebrate untill you're done. What happens if I make 9999 edits and suddenly die of a heart attack and you guys never hear from me?! Huh?!?!?! lol, jokes aside, I'm done with Call of Duty, but I'll be interested on how whoever the hell is developing this one makes this "destruction". SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Patrol Boat River Sounds I found an idea and maked an quick video about the pbr sounds in bc2v and bfv. my question is if its good or suit the page ? http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Patrol_Boat_River Re: Yeah, he told me all about that already. But yeah, I'll try to add more pictures of guns from older games. Omnicube1 22:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure, for now I'm just going to focus on weapons and vehicles. Omnicube1 21:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Crosslinking I'm done for today. Creating new templates required nearly my full capacity :3 I thought the events don't need to be listed twice, although they come close the BF franchise. If can reduce the template in height without resizing the picture, feel free to do so cause I wasn't able to. D: Green color is fine I guess. BFH-Wiki 12:00, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Stats boxes Do you like the idea including overall stats performance boxes whit bc2 weapons, maybe resize it an bit an place it whit the other pictures http://badcompany2.digitalwarfare247.com/multiplayer/kits/all-kits Firing Sound/Youtube Button Check out the RPD tread i made an little videa about the firing sound, but there is an small issue the volume button dont work, do you know how to just have the play/volum button working ? http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/RPD#Battlefield_Vietnam--[[User:Maxwell123|Maxwell123]] 14:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Ogg sound format Ok i found out about the format they are using. question is do this wikia support ogg, another question should i first emty the magazine then record the reload sound ? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ogg MP3 - Ogg converter Well if its so easy i just need to convert the converted mp3 to ogg, do you know some converters ?Maxwell123 15:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Something like this ? http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Hill_137--[[User:Maxwell123|Maxwell123]] 15:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Plagiasm activities I just started to explore the full BF wiki as my own got a solid structure and editor base. I was surprised at a few points: I was glad about Maxwell having found a wiki playground for his edits and images, but it seems that more and more content is leaking from the Heroes wiki and filled in here... imo it's time to fix the fields of functions, keep the the overlapping areas smoothly as possible and reduce superseeded content. I doubt it will have any use to list the half the Heroes weapons here with stats, renders, sounds, trivia, reskins, and the other half is left behind. Same with the maps, do you want to add the last 3 maps as well or just a sporadic selection? A wiki should be informative, but random patched overviews aren't that helpfull :s BFH-Wiki 19:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Just two obvious examples: * Submachine_gun_(Battlefield_Heroes) Take a look the weapon render layout compared to e.g. w:c:battlefieldheroes:Dapper_and_Stylish_Weapons. Strange.... apart from using the same render source. I asked techs for permission to add them on my wiki btw, I doubt Maxwell did. * Gunner (Class) Soldier (Class) Commando (Class) These pictures were shortly added after I put them on w:c:battlefieldheroes:Classes. I extracted them from the frontpage. I know that it takes ages to add all BFH weapons, I did myself over the full last year. So why bother to port it over the BF wiki, if two crosslinks provide much more advantage: I don't know if you ever took a deep look into his weapon pages: Submachine_gun_(Battlefield_Heroes) Each gun is listed twice times, the prices and stats are identical for both factions (as you have to know). It would make much more sense to split the page above onto Thompson and MP40. Like it was done with all other weapons. BFH-Wiki 20:45, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Nooooooooooooooooooo, I don't want to put those images down!!!! It was an illustration of my bleeding wiki D: I just can't understand your intentions. On one hand you complain that there's too less manpower on the Heroes pages, on the other hand you want don't wonna simplify the effort and use existing resources. Please don't tell me you wan't to become hamster-like and eat my wiki :3 That's childish behaviour... BFH-Wiki 21:28, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Btw, the all-in-one-place overview totally breaks your system: Can't find any SV-98 on Sniper_Rifle_(Battlefield_Heroes). M95, AKS74u, M21, PKM, SVD, M249 are spread with all four winds. BFH-Wiki 21:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Cheers, I'll have a read - 13:44, May 23, 2011 (UTC) New image ? i tought it was an good idea, where can we place it ? RE: JSYK Yeah, I saw that on the news. Interesting... - 19:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC Controlling Bot Errr, I haven't worked out its IRC control for this wiki as of yet, it'll take me a bit to get it running, as it'll require a large amount of programming to do so. Once I get it all programmed, though, I'll put instructions on its userpage. 21:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) English You know, I've been contemplating -- it seems to me as if the "u"s in British English are derived from Norman French. Before the Normans came and whooped Saxon ass, a lot of the language was much harsher and sharper than it is now; more akin to modern German. And I hate French language. It makes me mad. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Anglo-Saxons aren't from modern Saxony (which is right below Prussia), they're from the western coast of Denmark/Holland. Modern "Saxony" was actually called "Lower Saxony" back in Charlemagne's day, or some such shit. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Either way, IMO the consonant-filled, harder-sounding words of Old Englisc, German, Russian, and the like are much more pleasing to me than these floaty-ass romance languages. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually I was kinda wrong... Upper Saxony is located below Prussia (with Dresden being its largest city IIRC); Lower Saxony is to the west. Both are in Germany. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ref boxed ok srry then, but sometimes it increase the lenght of the templateMaxwell123 17:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC) if you look at the BC2 M16 & Vitnam M16 sourches there is a (2) in blue. Images Just to chip in, I would say PD should be fine, as long as the EA template is there too... - 13:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :GOD DOMMOT BOND :Anyways, yes, PD should be fine (with a link to the source, obviously), and it should be under "Uncopyrighted" since the source is obviously not the author of the images. You should probably upload the other ones too ;) SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 13:58, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ever heard of Dead Frontier? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Well that depends on what type of game you like. It's a bit like Dead Nation, but is free-roam (over a massive cityscape), with a different character progression. It used to be 2D, a Flash game in essence, but has moved into 3D with the Unity 3D engine. Graphics quality is actually pretty good (thanks to the Unity 3D engine), but the gameplay can be a bit slow, much slower than in Dead Nation. :I'm asking because I can get 5000 in-game cash if you join up with this link and make it to level 10. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:32, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::tyvm, but make sure you've downloaded the Unity 3D plug-in. It's free, like the old Java and Flash plug-ins. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:38, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Back during the original beta (in '08), the professions were actually balanced. Each had pros and cons. Honestly, don't choose based on how much cash you get, because you can always get more cash. Choose one that fits a playstyle (ie the police has a bonus to handguns, which are one of the cheapest weapons and have some of the cheapest ammo; boxer, if it still exists, has a bonus to melee.) and stick with that playstyle. Personally, I chose soldier because he automatically gets an SMG and a handgun, plus good fighting skills. If you want to level quickly, then choose the one that has the greatest xp bonus. Or, choose one that has different skills (ie Doctors can use complex medical stuff). It's really all up to preference, but a general rule of thumb is to not choose based on money. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:45, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::What's your username? That way I can add you to my buddy list. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) #Ravenriders? #Heatedpete? #Pete? That's all I got. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:27, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Exams Have you been affected by any of the exam board mess-ups? I haven't so far, fingers crossed. - 17:46, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like a lucky escape. You'd think they'd have checks on these things, and I'm sure they do, but clearly they aren't working... - 18:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Delete Hi Pete, could you delete this please. Thanks. --N7 Talk 18:26, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Already taken care of, lol. 18:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) UD-12 Shepherd edits You cut over third of the article and modified the rest into something that is unencyclopedic at best and outright wrong at worst. You left no comment the first time as to why you did that, and second time you mentioned "Impersonal you" and "Relevancy", both of which not only have little to do with your edits, they're not even guidelines for this wiki. I'm not interested in edit wars. If you don't want gameplay-relevant information on the site, you're welcome to correct all my other edits since that was generally what I was focusing on when making them. Cement Plant 10:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Wut Is CWF? Oops, forgot to sign Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 18:03, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Poll Modern Warfare 3? alos y u link to bf wiki on your sig >:( --N7 Talk 19:38, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Ah ok makes sense! I'm going to be getting both BF3 and MW3 because they both look pro imo. --N7 Talk 20:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Duke/Duchess of Cambridge Quebec visit BWAHAHAHA, the fact that you asked me that made me laugh so much. No honestly, I couldn't care less. I happily support the integrity of the constitutional monarchy, but this is just another case of butthurt separatists that think they're still being oppressed by the "evil" English. It's all about this national identity (because Quebec is in fact a nation), but just happens to be another demonstration of uneducated and brainwashed French Canadians that are so desperate that they'll seriously call a simple visit by couple of British nobles a threat to their culture. Before today, I didn't even know anti-monarchists still existed in Quebec. If anything, I hope the Duke and Duchess enjoy their stay and return home safely. The last thing we need is Quebec seeming hostile to foreigners, especially anglophones. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :War criminals? Aren't they like, figureheads now? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:52, July 4, 2011 (UTC) hey What are the dimensions for the two sides of the pages? I want to make a custom background like yours, but I need to know the dimensions needed... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Why doesn't it show up right!? I made the two the same 600 x 1200, (though I reverted one), and it doesn't work. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::GAH, I'll wait. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:05, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I have unsuccesfully tried to change the "MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation" page. I know a bit about how to use wikis but this is the only one that I manage. Eli Lord 22:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Warhammer fantasy Do you like Warhammer fantasy too? Or just 40k? Death to the false emperor! 20:17, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Well i got a recent intrest in it through the Gotrek and Felix books and i like it a lot, i think it needs a bit more exposure. At the moment i like it a bit more then 40k due to my break of shooters and Sci fi and just getting into fantasy, its magic is great and i like the box army thing. And how Games workshop does not super favor one race and give it extra rules codexes and is always number 1 on the new edition list "cough space marines" but it does have little of "Some armies left in the shadow" like ogre kingdoms. --Death to the false emperor! 20:41, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Great to hear :)and yeah you gotta be careful with your points more in fantasy then 40k IMO but then there are units like that wizard that are bit cheap for its use, and i think you read my message wrong, i was not implying space marines are OP or the most powerful race i was just saying they get more exposure then other races and get more love from the company, not in power way ^^ i myself play chaos even. --Death to the false emperor! 21:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmm yeah but there are some things which are not for marketing which favor space marines much more but i´m not here to argue about it ^^ But yeah i like it alot especially the races like Skaven, Lizardmen or Ogre kingdoms. Much more imaginative then 40k IMO --Death to the false emperor! 12:21, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Cod wiki blog comments I know that half your blog comments on the Cod wiki are true but because of the young age of the cod community. They may think you are flaming and this will start flame wars. Could you keep these kind of comments off of the wiki? '''N7 T| ] 17:41, July 15, 2011 (UTC) M4 Carbine Why did you put back the video section in? There isn't any videos on the video gallery. RE: JSYK... Yeah, I'm away for a week too soon. I'll start up a holiday timeline tomorrow - 20:49, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Site Meter Hey what is your viewpoint of the new idea ? you can comment the suggestion here: http://battlefield.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:SiteMeter&t=20110806195352 Maxwell123 12:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC) View count I jumped a little when I saw it. We're gonna have to step up our game a little, eh? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :lolololololololololololol/trolling :No, but seriously, I too am probs gonna get a huge workload. Starting CEGEP on the 22nd! But oh well it's practically like College, so I'll have moar freedom. So what's with British schooling anyways? The way you make it sound, it's like you're going to a school in an East Asian country... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, so UK schooling and Quebec schooling have something in common: they're both bullshit! Our province wne t through this big reform in the past 5 years, in which public schooling would be completely managed by the government, rather than the schools themselves. Now imagine this: I went to a private school, so most of everything was harder than public schools. However, we get the same end of the year exams as public schools. You can imagine how easy it is for us. Also, since I went to a French school, all English courses are considered Second language courses. So we get the same English education as a pure-bred French speaker. At least we don,t have to pay for CEGEP, one of the few good things about this place. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) PSN? You mind if i add you on PS3 when i have time? even though i dont have battlefield anymore... Zephalian 08:25, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Site Meter Hey whats your viewpoint of the idea ? you can comment the suggestion here: http://battlefield.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:SiteMeter&t=20110808105503 Maxwell123 09:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Please vote. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:09, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well, I prefer this step, but I think a template might work better. I like it because if you play it in the infobox, it stretches it and squishes all the writing on the side. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:25, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Like you, I prefer it in the infobox. However, when in the infobox, if you play the file, it messes up the infobox width. I told Maxwell that if he thought it improved it, to go ahead with it. I think SSD is right in that a template may be the best option. - 14:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sound of partial success Yeah, it's looking promising. According to Quantcast, July was our best since the huge surge in April. Hopefully, with BF3 approaching, we can get that even higher and hopefully maintain it. Oh, and thanks for your view on the ogg debate, it's starting to properly wind me up... - 15:35, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Nice analogy... - 16:01, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Views We average around 535k views per day. --Callofduty4 16:26, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :50k isn't bad. CoD still seems to steal the spotlight from Battlefield, I've got my fingers crossed that it's worth it, so I can enjoy 2 shooters this fall, not just one, as opposed to the zilch shooters I enjoyed last fall with the travesty that is Black Ops. --Callofduty4 16:32, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::If I'm able to, I'll make my way over to Gamefest, then I can judge beforehand, so I don't blow 40-50 quid on a sucky game like last time. :::I've still got my copy. Not sure why, it just gathers dust. Only time I play it is when I play with my friends, there's just no entertainment value in it when played any other way. --Callofduty4 17:15, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Understandable What about this picture - sure i try it to look as understandable as possible, hey this is an 2D damage radius chart, MG damage falloff radius: i should try to make an 3D view to Maxwell123 11:34, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Petey! Have you seen my request yet?. it's RavenRider right? Zephalian 09:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) All good Though i havent been on it much too, been creating new pages here on the wiki Zephalian 09:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Milestone I think this is the largest support for uotm in the history of Battlefield Wiki. Six to None! Send this to to other admins, this is the first time, and ummm when do i give him the award? Zephalian 09:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ifv? i saw in trailer article in infobox, whats IFV? Zephalian 10:07, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Caspian I'm doing a caspian border trailer article atm closely examining analysis videos and the video itself Zephalian 10:14, August 30, 2011 (UTC) PSA I figured it was worth adding since the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 PSA was released in November 2009 and featured Cole Hamels just after or before the finish of the 2009 World Series - the Call of Duty wiki doesn't seem to keep track of its trailers. The New York Yankees (C.C. Sabathia) beat the Philadelphia Phillies (Cole Hamels) in the World Series. I thought it was relevant since it effectively doubled the 'burn' of the FRAGS PSA. Apologies if it wasn't relevant. :) JPanzerj 16:50, September 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Anecdotes Sorry it took so long to get back to you. I've asked Bovell about it, and he says that only blogs in Category:News should show up in the RSS feed - so a bunch of anecdotal posts shouldn't disrupt the RSS. However, there are 1 or 2 anomolies that I need to keep a look out for; sometimes a non-news tagged post creeps in, especially if it was tagged incorrectly in the news category then the tag is removed but the blog remains in the RSS. Otherwise, it should be fine to archive Forum:Anecdotes - 14:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: I know, right? lol, I dunno why wikia does stupid shit like that sometimes. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:28, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Dude, what's your PSN account? I've been meaning to add you but I can't remember what your account name is. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::...bro? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:38, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Wow. Money-grubbing much? You ought to just get some solder (and a sautering gun) and do it yourself, lol. Probably be less expensive. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well you know what they say about that sort of stuff. ::::They require the delicate hands of an artist. A soft touch. ::::Well, if you decide to take the PS3 in to be fixed, in any case if they break it you could sue them. Then get a new one. By the way, how'd it break, anyway? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:47, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Woooow... and IIRC you don't have a partiucary good computer (unless that's changed), so how will you play all the new games coming out this year? BF3, Skyrim, etc? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:04, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Apologies Sorry. I didn't realise you helped with the Twitter too. - 16:46, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I'll have a look - 16:54, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, they are automated. I can't limit them though, just turn them off completely - 20:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) One thing I can do, and which I just have done, is limit it to only tweeting likes, comments, favourites and subscriptions, but not uploads, which should reduce the amount of activity - 20:32, September 9, 2011 (UTC) }}